Vine, Smoke and Exclamation
by Narya Anima
Summary: After the fall of Germa Kingdom Vinsmoke siblings thought that they will live in peace but no... apparently bad karma was stalking them. Everything was hard but became even harder when in their house suddenly appeared their 12-year-old selves... and Sanji's too. Time-travel!
1. P) Out of the sky!

**Prologue**

It was a theoretically normal day on Magdalene Island. Since the fall of Germa Kingdom her life changed. Now her brothers and she were all living here together in one house. The isle was under protection of the crew of the Pirate King so they had no problems with the World Government that was still after them.

To be fair they were just lucky that Sanji was merciful and forgave them after all they did to him. Oh no... they weren't free. Their debt was still on... probably for the rest of their lives. Not like it really bothered them. Now they were free.

She sat on the little pier that was built near their house. She was squatting, sheets of paper on her laps, color pencils in her fingers. She gently drew a horizon, white clouds, blue waves and an orange rising sun. Next picture. A bird that flew gently on the end of the pier. Brown and indigo feathers.

And suddenly it became darker as if something covered the sun. She looked up.

"GGGGIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She saw five kids falling down to the ocean water... FROM THE SKY!

'What the hell...?'

The weirdest thing was that they all looked like her and her siblings but 12-year-old!

 **A/N: Probably first Vinsmoke family fic ever. Hope you'll enjoy it. Everything is happening in the nearest future where Luffy is already the Pirate King. It's a time-travel. Updates will take some time since I'm still looking forward to new chapters of Sanji's past and of course I have my other story 'The Brotherhood of D' that is my top priority. And of course Reiju's younger self is 13 or 14 year old but four out of five of them are the same age so... live with it!**

 **Bye~!**


	2. 1) You're alive!

**A/N: Here it is! The first chapter. It's not that long but I hope you'll like it. Tell me what you thing. I hope I'm not making the Vinsmokes OOC...**

 **By the way, who do you think will help Sanji? It can be Reiju or this doctor guy... but I think it'll be this mouse. I'm telling you, Sanji is a Disney princess and will get help from mice. It's only logical...**

 **Eliphas-Chaos: I'll try to make next chapters longer. This story will show how I imagine One Piece world developed... mostly. Just one of my own theories.**

 **Guest 1: thank you.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks for showing me my mistakes. English is not my native and sometimes I just can't see my mistakes but I'll try to improve myself. Thank you again. And Reiju is definitely 1/2 years older then her brothers. When they are shown as a kids she is higher than them and they could be... probably six (I know that Sanji disappeared when he was eight (thirteen years ago) but they probably started training earlier)? And on wiki each brother has his age written she hasn't... Anyway, I don't think it's so important. In my story she is one and half year older. She's almost 14.**

 **Enjoy the chapter~!**

 **Chapter 1: You're alive?!**

Ichiji woke up and saw a ceiling. It was white with azure blue ornaments that were imitate ocean waves. There were colorful fishes, silver dolphins, black wales and variegated mermaids. Here and there the green accents of seaweed emphasized the maritime ambience of this place. He could hear the music of waves that were crashing on the shore and cliffs. It was loud but soothing. He took a deep breath. The smell of salt, ocean and something else filled his lungs. It was different than home. One is probably surprised. The boy who grew up on the only seafaring kingdom on the world didn't heard waves and smelt salt. Yes that's true. Although he lived his entire life on the sea only the roar of guns and gunpowder went through his ears and nose.

He sat up. He was in a bed. It was simple, made out of dark brown wood, a bit bigger than for one person. Headboard was decorated with stags and floral motifs. Bedding felt like velvet. He didn't really wanted to stand up especially that he felt weirdly comfortable. This third smell was making him feel... safe.

He shoot his head. He shouldn't think like that. For some reason he was in unknown location. How he appeared here he had no clue. He just knew that when he and his siblings were training again suddenly they saw a flash of light and then they were falling into the water. The people who had found them were probably thinking that they were just some normal kids. If they knew who they are they would keep them in chains in some basement and try to extort a ransom from their father.

He looked around. Near the bead was a hair with clean ironed clothes. First was parmesan white shorts. They were a bit too big for him, but he shouldn't be surprised. If some random family took care of them and gave them clothes he was good with anything he got. Next was also oversized indigo T-shirt. It had a jolly roger with a straw hat on the front.

'Straw hat? Really? Is it some kind of a joke?' he thought.

The last was a pair of socks. They were thick made out of wool. When Ichiji noticed that there was no servants that would help him he put everything on himself. He didn't like wearing something different than his own clothes but he wouldn't walk naked.

There were no servants... Which mean that the people that found him weren't nobles. After thinking everything over a little bit he decided to look for householder. He walked to the door and look through the keyhole. There was a hallway outside. The walls were papered light blue color with light wood wall panels. There were bordered photos and shell-shaped rococo lamps. On the floor laid sea green carpet.

He opened the door slowly, looked both sides and finally was comfortable enough to walk into the hallway. On the right he saw a staircase. He went down. He was quit surprised. This place had no servants yet was noble-like appointed. The interior design was arranged classically. Whoever did that had style.

Downstairs was a living-room. Big two double hungs windows with circle top allowed the bright sunlight to sneak inside the room and light up peach pink walls. Furniture was made out of rose wood. Sofa covered with pine forest green material. On said settee was sitting a woman. He could only see her back and shoulder-length golden hair. A bit wavy on it's ends. She was reading a book.

He wanted to say something to point her attention out on him but she was faster.

"You're already up, Ichiji?"

He tensed. She knew who he was but what made his heart beat even more faster was her voice. It was so calm and melodic. And familiar. As if he knew her his entire life.

She turned around and he saw her face.

The face of his older sister.

XxX

He opened his eyes. His heart was beating fast. He heard a shout.

It was Ichiji's voice!

Yonji was on his feet in seconds. Only in his underwear he jumped out of the room he was in. He didn't really know where he was or how he get there but more important was now this feeling in his chest. I was like someone calling for him. As if something really awful happened. He saw Niji in door next to his. He had this weird expression on his face. What was it? Just second later he saw Reiju. Her eyes were still a bit fogged by sleep.

"Yonji..." Niji looked at his brother with worried.

Said boy gulped. Did Niji also felt that. It was terrible feeling. What was that?

Before he had any chance to asked they heard a shout.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"Language, young man" said the second much more calmer voice. It was weirdly familiar. All three of them (only in their underwear) went through the corridor to the staircase. They saw Ichiji. He was tensed and ready to fight whoever was in front of him. They couldn't tell, because they didn't see the woman from their angle. They slowly walked down and with every step they saw more of this woman.

She wore navy blue knee-length skirt and creamy white sleeveless ruffle blouse. A book on her lap. A cup of tea in her hand. Then they saw her face. She was beautiful. In her late twenties. Black ribbon in her golden locks. Right side of her aristocratic face was covered by her forelock. Ocean blue eyes where looking at them gently under her curled eyebrows.

She looked like Reiju. But older.

XxX

Four children were standing in front of her. They looked... frightened.

"Calm down" she said trying to sound comforting.

"Who are you?" asked her younger self.

"Oh, you perfectly know who I am, don't you?"

She smiled when their eyes widened. It didn't really calm them down.

"You... you're Reiju..." youngest's voice was quiet. He was shaking "But Reiju... Reiju is here... Reiju..." he's breath was faster.

She knew that normally they wouldn't act like that. They just couldn't understand what's was happening. This asthenia was making them sick. It wasn't like them.

The door was opened and three people went inside.

"Reiju, did they wake u..." he stopped seeing four kids in the living-room. "Don't answer that."

"What the fuck!" yelp third boy, the one with sun glasses.

"Language." Reiju reprimand him.

"But... but... what the f-!" before he could curse again, his sister put a hand on his mouth.

"What's going on... how is it possible?" she asked.

Their older look-alike looked at each other and nod.

"Probably you won't believe us but... you're in the future."

'SAY WHAT!' the younger ones thought.

"We will explain what we know but we still need to wait for the last one..."

'Last one?'

Then they heard steps. Someone was walking down the stairs. They looked that way to see a kid with blond hair and curl eyebrows. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with dolphin in front and black shorts.

It was Sanji.

He looked at them. His eyes widened. He blinked rapidly. It didn't help. He rub his eyes. Still double.

"Shitheads times two... tell me it's a nightmare" he asked casually.

'He took it better than we thought he would' thought the older ones.

"Nope it's real" answered older Yonji.

"Oh..." before he could said anything more younger Niji shouted pointing at Sanji.

"You're alive?!"

"Yhm... yes?"

 **A/N: Please R &R.**


	3. 2) Alive and KICKING!

**Hey guys. It's my first chapter since I got to university. Now I'm an official architecture student! And I'm studding in English even thought it's not my native. Greetings for all people who live in Poznań in Poland or anyone who had ever visited he city!**

 **Now reviews:**

 **Eliphas-Chaos: Oh, the fic is gonna be about their relationship, don't worry! I'll try to explain both older and younger selves actions the best I can!**

 **Thorn D. Cinni: that's because little Sanji is cute!**

 **anonimous: I actually also had such an idea but it wouldn't make anything good for a plot so I decided otherwise, but thanks to you I decided to make an omake :)**

 **Thank you , Iazar123, Aqua468 and Guessss. You guys made my days much more happy with your reviews!**

 **Chapter 2: Alive and KICKING!**

Silence. Four kids were now looking at Sanji as if he was the weirdest thing in the universe. He on the other hand already looked for exit entrance. He didn't really wanted to spent more time with them than necessary.

"Awkward, isn't it?" said older Niji. He sat on a settee next to Reiju. The situation was funny. He never thought that he would such a face on Sanji's face. When he was younger he only saw fear or anger... when he was older the anger remained. Fear was replaced with dispassion, disgust and disappointment.

Now he looked at their younger selves like at cockroaches in his kitchen. And Niji knew how Sanji dealt with cockroaches. The only thing that was keeping him from acting was the fact that there were also their older selves... and probably he still knew that he couldn't beat them yet. Not like it meant much since Sanji was a person who couldn't care less about such things.

"But... but father said he was dead!" said younger Yonji pointing his finger at Sanji.

"It's impolite to point, Yonji" said both Reiju. They blinked and looked at each other. Both girls smiled. The younger one giggled.

"Not the first time he was incorrect..." muttered Yonji under his breath.

"Yes, he was alive this entire time" confirmed older Ichiji.

"Yeah... alive and _kicking_!" laughed older Niji. Three other adults snickered along.

But apparently Sanji wasn't amused. In his blue eyes flashed fear. His body froze and eyes widened. They saw his fear but when he opened his mouth his voice sound bravely.

"How do you know about that?"

Niji looked at his sister for help. If there was one person that he would trust that would be older sister. She sighed.

He looked at both Reiju. He remembered their last meeting. It doesn't matter if it was an older or younger one. Both told him that day to never go back. He knew that he wouldn't if he could. He feared for Zeff's life. That man was his father, not the bastard named as Vinsmoke Judge. He spent over three years with shitty old man and other stupid cooks. They were _his family_.

"Sanji" older Reiju spoke up "Tell me please... what was the date before you woke up here?"

"March 26, 15 AotP" he said without hesitation.

"Today is May 5, 28 AotP" she answered.

Younger Vinsmoke siblings tensed. They knew it was future but their eyes widened nonethelessly. 13 years?

Reiju now looked at all of them. What was she about to saw was a massage for all five of them.

"You need to understand that in such amount of time a lot can change... and it have..."

But apparently three little Vinsmokes didn't understand what she was saying. And Yonji decided to voice it.

"So what? Father is probably now a king of whole North Blue. What does it have to do with a weakling there?" he asked.

The older four tensed. _That man_... was not their favorite person to talk about for last years. What had happened almost four years ago changed them drastically. Reiju looked down into her teacup. The circle waves appeared on the auburn liquid inside. She was trembling. Yonji, that was standing behind her put a hand discretely on her shoulder to calm her down. Niji's expression become grim. He bite his lips so he wouldn't say something that he would regret. Ichiji looked at their younger selves. He wanted to make them understand that life wasn't that simple.

"Listen" he started "It's not that simple... as much as father wa... is strong taking over the entire ocean is just... you can't bite more than you can chew... it's impossible!"

Little Vinsmokes excluding Sanji were shocked. How could they say such an awful LIE! Their father was an amazing man with great ambition and wonder of determination! He was wise and strong. For them he was like a god.

"Why am not surprised? It's not like a bastard like him could do it. Karma is not really a bitch. She's actually quite nice lady."

Sanji's voice was like the knife. Fast, cold, sharp and deadly. And it stab hearts of both older and younger Vinsmoke siblings. When the future ones knew where all of it comes from and they did understand, younger ones, aside from Raiju, didn't.

"What did you just said?!" yelled little Niji. Yonji nodded.

"Take that back!"

Younger Ichiji felt his blood was getting hotter. No one was talking like that about the father and get away with it.

"Sanji..." the word left his mouth through his teeth like a venom. His voice was cold and full of anger.

Same name was also said by Reiju. Didn't her brother learn to be careful about what he was about to say?

Third son of Vinsmoke family looked at them with no fear. Leaving with Shitty old man taught him to always speak his mind. He was proud of who he was and even his brothers could make him go back on his words! He knew that he would probably beat him half dead but he won't let them do this without a fight.

"What? Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

And that did that. Three boys jumped at their brother.

He was ready. He jumped back from Yonji's punch and blocked Niji's kick with his leg. Then he barely dodged Ichiji's right hook. Unfortunately Yonji's attacked again and this time his fist collided with Sanji's arm. Said boy cursed under his breath. He could tell that he would have a lot of bruises if they got him. When all three assault him again he moved down, put his hand on the ground and spin his legs, kicking all three. Not like that stopped them. They were superhumans after all. Niji grasped Sanji's leg and threw him on the wall where he left a little crack.

Seeing it, Reiju looked at her older self for help, but the woman wasn't there. Instead what she saw surprised her. All of her older younger brothers looked concerned but also... proud? She didn't know why but it seemed for her as if they were proud out of Sanji.

When little Ichiji run to punch Sanji again, said boy kick his brother in the stomach and sent him flying through the room. Oldest brother landed on a commode. Poor peace of furniture wasn't strong enough to put up with superhuman.

And that's it. Older Ichiji jumped in front of his younger self and grabbed collar of his shirt. Yonji did the same to his and Niji's little clone, but in his case he just grasped backs of their necks, since the two of them where almost naked. Older Niji stopped Sanji. All four boys looked at three future selves in shock.

"That's enough" Ichiji said calmly "You're devastating our house."

True to his words the poor commode was falling apart. There was a little cracks in wall and floor.

At the same time Reiju was in next room. Her fingers were clicking buttons on den-den mushi. She put a speaker and mike near her face. After three seconds he heard a voice from the other side.

"Here's Thousand Sunny, the ship of the Pirate King! YOHOHOHOHO!"

 **Omake!**

Silence. Four kids were now looking at Sanji as if he was the weirdest thing in the universe. He on the other hand already looked for exit entrance. He didn't really wanted to spent more time with them than necessary.

He wanted to run out of the room in next second but was stopped by his older big sister. Reiju was now hugging him in her arms.

"SANJI! I'm sooooooooooo sooooooooooorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she cried very unladylike.

He blinked.

What the actual flying fuck in the airplane was happening?!

Then the older selves of his brothers joined her.

'AGHHH! They want to kill me!' he thought but instead he heard their yells and cries about how sorry they were.

"We're so sorry!"

"How can we make up!"

"Sanji, forgive us!"

Seriously. What the hell!

The same question appeared in younger Niji's, Yonji's and Ichiji's heads."Hey! What in the name of father are you idiots doing?!" yelled Niji.

Little Yonji looked at his sister for help.

"Reiju, what do you think is go... REIJU!" he yelled panicking. Little Niji and Ichiji looked at her only to see a pure bliss on her face and tears falling like river from her eyes.

She didn't heard her brothers' shouts. In her brain was only one thought.

'Finally.'

 **A/N: Hope that characters are not OOC... well beside the older Vinsomkes since they are from the future. If you guys wonder what had happened during three-almost-four years after fall of Germa Kingdom (in this story at least) than don't worry. You'll get to know it in time. I can't give away to much. Also I hope that my fighting scenes and narrations are okey. Tell me if I still need to improve something! I wonder if any of you will guess what is now happening on Sunny and what is now future Sanji and other Straw Hats doing. Thank you for reading and enjoying it. Please R &R!**


	4. 3) Den Den! Sanji help!

**Hey! Sorry for my absence but university is not easy. I'm actually quite happy that I did wait. You see (there could be spoilers for OP chapter 850!) Pudding did fool me like probably a good lot of us all. I wanted her to be a part of new generation of Yonkos that would be on friendly terms with Mugiwara Pirates. But now thanks to Pudding my story developed.**

 **Also a little info for all that read my other story 'Brotherhood of D'. I lost my memory stick where I had a chapter plan and I need to create it again... or find this stupid portable memory bank... Sorry guys.**

 **Emelian65: I didn't really thought about it. Maybe I'll make a sequel but now the story itself is more important. Btw, I do have my own theory about exoskeleton and Sanji and I will put it in my story, just much later. I'm happy you like it!**

 **Chapter 3: Den Den! Sanji help!**

Thousand of sounds escaped den-den speaker. There were laughter, yell, violin music, chewing... Pretty much every sound you can find during good party.

 _"Here's Thousand Sunny, ship of the Pirate King, YOHOHOHOHO!"_ she heard from the other side.

 _'Oh, it's Mr. Brook'_ , thought Reiju. The man was the infamous musician of Straw Hat Pirates. He was well known, since he was once a Rock star and also the only living skeleton one could find walking on this earth... or rather sailing through the seas.

"Hello Mr. Brook. Here's Reiju, is Sanji somewhere there?" she asked.

 _"Yohoho~!"_ the man laughed _"Isn't it Sanji-san's beautiful sister!"_ he greet her _"Your brother is now making drinks, but I'm sure he will find some time for you, Reiju-san."_

She heard skeleton shouted her brother's name and just after that Sanji's yelled something as a reply.

 _"Just give him 5 minutes"_ asked Brook. She waited patiently. She could hear the loud noises of celebration. She wasn't surprised. After all today was birthday of Pirate King himself.

XxX

Mugiwara Pirates did liked parting. The crew of the Pirate King was known among their allies for their great feasts. Today was a very important day for them all. Today was Luffy's birthday. 23's to be exactly. First ones after he become the king.

Hundreds of people were invited: There were three Yonkos: La Roux "Red-hair" Shanks, Trafalgar "Surgeon of Death" Law and Eustass "Captain" Kid. Near mast were sitting Benn Beckman, Zoro, Silvers Rayleigh and Dracule Mihawk. On prow were laughing Chef of Staff Sabo, Marco the Phoenix and Big Eater Bonnie. Stern was occupied by Dragon and Garp that were now having a little private conversation. Boa Hancock and Koala of Revolutionaries spent their time with Jinbei.

Sanji smiled as he made drinks and cocktails. After all the ladies were thirsty. He mixed fruits, alcohol, milk and other ingredients. He served already Nami, Robin, Vivi, Perona, Hancock and good half of Kuya pirates. He still was making beverages for Koala, Bonnie and of course other half of Kuya.

He was humming sea shanty that Brook was playing with musicians of other crews that come here to celebrate their King's birthday.

"SANJI" he heard the shout of his captain "MEAT COCKTAIL!"

"OI! ERO-COOK, BEER!" yelled the ungrateful marimo.

Than he heard others. Franky wanted his Cola, Chopper a candy flavored drink, Brook a rose tea, Ussop a whisky (he was having a drinking contest with his dad), Jinbei a sake and then came up other crews: Red-haired pirates, Heart pirates and so on. The list was endless.

"Shut up! Bastards!"

Contrary to his words he started making drink for Luffy. It was his special day after all. He just served Koala, and couple of Kuya girls, (Bonnie's drink was a bit extravagant and had a long recipe containing pizza), and bring Luffy a meat cocktail.

"Happy birthday, captain" he said.

Luffy swallowed a sip and laughed his typical laugh.

"Shishishishi! Thanks, Sanji!"

The blonde just smiled and go back to drinking bar where Sandersonia and Aphelandra were waiting.

"I'm coming ladies!" he cried out enthusiastically.

He continued til Brook yelled from the other part of the ship.

"Sanji-san, your sister is calling!"

He blinked. Reiju wasn't the one to make den-dens often. Their relationship although being better than the one between him and his brothers, was still a bit off. After the events on Totto Land their paths split. They saw each other from time to time. He was after all the one who gave them safe home. Magdalene Island, the isle that he named after his mother, was a part of Pirate King's territories and no one with half brain would even try to attack it. Mugiwara pirates visited it from time to time. Sanji did it even more often and not because of his siblings but someone else...

"I'm comin'" he yelled. He still needed to gave the last drinks.

After couple of minutes he picked up the speaker.

"Reiju?"

 _"Hi Sanji."_ she greeted him. The snail smiled. It was a smile of Reiju and Magdalene Vinsmoke. Two important women of his life that were related by blood.

"As much as I'm happy to hear from you, we're having a party and I can't talk for a long time." he admitted.

 _"I understand. I really do. Tonight the town of Knife's Edge is organizing a party as well. But something happened and we need your help."_ she said. Her voice was uneasy.

"We?" he asked mockingly.

 _"Yes. I and **our** brothers" _ she said firmly.

Sanji winced. He didn't like to be reminded about this bastards being related.

 _"Don't budge."_ she reprimanded him _"It's really important"_

"You know" he said it loud enough for certain swordsman to hear "If it was Marimo's birthday I would have left right now..." it was followed by loud 'Oi!'. "But today is one of most important days here" he continued quieter.

She sighed.

 _"The thing is... something happened. I... I can't even explain it but we need you and your crew."_

 _'Ach, a 'GLB' thing than'_ , he thought. If there was a something that couldn't be explained it was classified as Grand Line Business.

 _"Please Sanji... It really is important."_

This time he was the one to sighed.

"I'll set off tomorrow after the party" he promised. "Probably I'll be there in three days... Luffy and others in four"

 _"Thank you brother!"_ she said happily.

"Yes, yes, whatever." he rolled his eyes.

He hang up.

Later he took Luffy on side and talk to him. His captain agreed. To be fair he also didn't like the whole situation and Sanji's family but it was Reiju who asked for help. Besides if it really was important and strange then it could be a great adventure!

XxX

On Magdalene Island Reiju breathed out a sigh of relief. If anyone could help in this wired situation it would be Straw Hats Pirates.

She smiled as she dial next number.

XxX

In the town of Knife's Edge a young woman was sitting in her apartment and reading a book. It was titled _'the magical incidences of South Blue and how to use them'_. It was quite a reading and it gave her ideas about new dishes she could cook.

Suddenly she heard her den-den calling.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up a speaker. "Oh, Reiju-san, it's you!" she said happily. Her face brightened up when she heard three

next words of Vinsmoke woman:

Sanji is coming.

 **A/N: I know is short but it was suppose to be. Hope you liked it. Please R &R.**


	5. 4) We have three days!

**Calm down. The lady that Reiju called is not Pudding. But you will see her soon. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: We have three days?!**

Reiju hung up and smiled. Their unexpected situation was now in control. She smiled as she went beck to the living room. She sighed at the broken commode. She looked at Ichiji and Niji. The first one was looking at the cracks in the wall and ground that were left by Sanji's and Yonji's younger selves. Second Vinsmoke was trying to do something with fallen apart commode.

"Where's Yonji and juniors?" she asked and sat on the coach.

"We sent them upstairs to dress up and calm down." said the oldest brother and scratched his blond locks at the back of the head. The red dye that he was using years ago was almost gone and only some lousy string were left sparking crimson.

Niji hissed under his breath when he realised that there was no way the furniture could be repaired. He threw the pieces that he had in his hands on the ground and went to the closet to grab the broom.

"We need to make them understand the rules." he muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry 'bout that," said Yonji that just walk downstairs. "Worry about our Sanji. He won't be pleased that anything in Lady's house got destroyed" he reminded him. Niji flinched. Lady was a nice woman. He would say that even too nice for her own good. She probably wouldn't be angry. It was different with Sanji. Lady let them stay in her own house since she preferred her nice, small, cozy apartment at Knife's Edge, but that didn't change the fact that it was her home and that Sanji was very protective over her. In fact overprotective.

"Speaking about Sanji," said their sister "He'll be here in three days"

They nodded. These visits were never pleasurable, because of the bad blood between them, but they needed help and they needed it fast.

On the other hand, it was great.

"Maybe we will finally have a chance to make it up to him." said Niji as he scratched his chin.

"Please..." winced Yonji. "We tried it numerous of times and it never worked"

"Yeah, what makes it different?" agreed Ichiji.

Niji smiled mischievously. It was his are-you-dump smile.

"Yes, but we can try to make his younger self forgive us. If we manage maybe even our brother will forgive us?"

They blinked. Maybe it was a good idea. They knew just how kind Sanji was. He had his dick moments when it comes to them... and his enemies... but in the end, he had a good heart. They realised it years ago on Tottland.

They smiled. They had a plan.

Suddenly they heard the loud crash.

"That won't be that easy..." they said in union deadpan.

"Three days, you say?" asked his sister Niji. She nodded. "Let's hope it's enough."

They went upstairs only to see their doppelgangers this time all full clothed.

Yonji was holding Sanji by the collar of his T-shirt (oh, and btw the clothe itself was blue with fishes and waves and big white capital written text: ALL BLUE. The previous one with a dolphin got ripped in the previous fight). Sanji was wiggling in his grip and kicking his legs at Niji that was trying to hold them. Ichiji was looking at this with a smirk. Just near him was standing Reiju. She was smiling but the smile was not reaching her eyes.

'How we didn't saw that before' thought the three brothers. Their sister wasn't happy all this time.

What happened next make their blood ran cold. Sanji finally managed to kick Niji. Said boy although didn't fall down, lurched back. His hand smacked the coffee table that in return smacked at the wall. The gold soup ladle, that was hanging above slant and started falling down. The first to react was Yonji. He jumped and in the last second caught it.

All older selves sighed with relief. The soup ladle was Lady's favourite present she ever got from Sanji. They would be so dead if the fragile thing had even the smallest crack.

Their younger selves, save for Reiju, didn't even noticed a thing.

"That's enough!" yelled Niji. Everybody looked at him. "I don't fucking care what the fuck is your problem but your gonna fucking stop!" the older ones sweatdropped at his choice of vocabulary while younger ones were just shocked. "You almost destroyed the second thing in this house in a matter of 15 bloody minutes!"

"Eh?" his younger self looked at him in disbelieve "Can't you buy new? It all look cheap anyway!" he exclaimed.

"Kindly shut up." he hissed at him and looked reprimanding at youngest of them all. "Put your brother down for Blue's sake.".

The shocked boy only nodded and dropped down equally surprised brother while his older doppelganger put the soup ladle on the coffee table.

"Listen carefully," said Ichiji. His voice was full of annoyance "This place is not our property" he started.

Younger three brothers looked at him in disbelieve.

"Everything you see belongs to Lady. If you don't want to feel the wrath of her Knight in shining armour you better keep your vandalising hands... and legs away from anything that isn't ground... and I don't even trust you with that..." he muttered the last sentence.

Silence last only a good couple of seconds.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" asked shocked Ichiji. "We're royals, not some damn rats!"

The older one sighed. "Maybe you are. We're not anymore. While you are in our time you are going to do what we tell you. Do we understand each other?" he asked. Of course, there was no way they would agree. He knew himself well enough.

"Do you jest!" shouted younger Niji.

Older Yonji sighed and looked at the younger selves. His brothers were currently arguing with their younger doppelgangers. He looked at Reiju. The teenage girl was watching her brothers and gaping and them shocked while helping Sanji stand up again. The boy was no better.

Not like Yonji was surprised. He knew that before Tottland they weren't ones to humble.

"Well, whatever. This is me caring..." said his brother as he decided to end the conversation. Pissed off oldest brother left the corridor, walked downstairs and outside slamming the door behind him. He needed air and sea.

He left silence behind him. His younger self only huffed angrily alongside his brothers. The awkwardness stopped when younger Yonji's stomach growled. Said boy blushed while his brothers started laughing.

Sanji looked at older Reiju and grab her hand.

"Hey, Rei..."

She looked at him wondering what the boy would want. Her younger self was also curious.

"Where is the kitchen?"

 **OMAKE #1**

Yonji ran. He always was fast but not fast enough this time. The gold soup ladle fell down. They saw in slow motion as it crashed on the floor. The ornaments made out of nail-size turquoises come fall off. Part of lapis lazuli decoration shattered.

Something inside them screamed.

They were so DEAD!

 **A/N: Hey, here's a new chapter. I hope you liked it. By the way, Sanji as a knight in shining armour from Film Gold rocks, so the pun was totally intended. Please R &R!  
**


	6. 5) MAD WOMAN!

**Hallo! Guess what? UPDATE ! This chapter is unusually long and it was supposed to be longer. I was quite surprised myself when I check the number of words!  
**

 **Now, to answer your questions: Lady is not OC. I personally don't like them and rarely use them myself (besides some side no name characters like shop keepers). I use 'Lady' instead her name to make her more mysterious. It's a nickname for her. Oh, and thanks, XOXO. You made my day** **!**

 **Oh and review more... I need your love, my lovely readers *makes puppy eyes***

 **Enjoy~** **!**

 **Chapter 5: MAD WOMAN!**

Sanji was in the kitchen and peeling potatoes. He was trying to focus on cooking but he couldn't stop his mind from wondering what the hell was going on. For some unknown reason, he appeared in the future and not just any future! Apparently, in 13 years, his 'dearest' siblings lost their titles as royals and Germa disappeared from Earth for good. To be fair he did feel some sort of feeling of justice but at the same time, he pitied them. He could saw in their eyes how hard it was for them and how not used to it they were.

"Auc!" he hissed in pain when he wounded his finger with the knife he was holding.

He frowned. He shouldn't think about such things when he's cooking. Shitty geezer always said not to.

Not like anything was working. At the very beginning of this adventure, he thought that he was dreaming... and that would explain a lot, but after getting 7th bruise he bore the thought of this being reality. But let's start from the beginning. It was March 26. Zeff woke him up in his usual way: kick in the head. Could someone remind him how he didn't lose all of his brain cells by now?

In a kitchen he greeted Patty and Carne:

 _"Yo,_ shitheads _!"_

 _"Stupid brat!"_

 _"Shut up, bastard!"_

 _"You three should be working!"_

As always they had a lot of clients, but the routine was broken by some... Salty Strawberries Pirates? Seriously what was wrong with East Blue? Who normal eat strawberries with salt?! It was a waste of food! And who used such vulgar food as a pirate name?!

But let's go back to the story. They beat the guy up for trying to attack Baratie and wasting food. He sure was a weirdo... because Sanji could tell you that violet hair and a big strawberry costume was anything but normal! They fight for barely 10 minutes and kick the madmen into the ocean.

And that got him thinking. Reiju, his beloved sister, always told him that he was normal. That their brothers and she were the monsters. That they were different from regular humans like Sanji, but the more time he spent with Zeff he saw that wasn't true. Sure he was a kid, but every chief in the Baratie would say he was too strong for one.

You see, Sanji was trained by all of the cooks to not only become an awesome chief but also a fighter. Their restaurant was not a place for weak since it was constantly attacked by pirates. Hell, some marines were sometimes trying to blackmail them, because most of the workers were ex-criminals. For last three almost four years, he was trained to become one of them: a sea cook. He was mostly taught by Zeff himself, but not only. While he loved kicking people's buts... literally, he was perfectly aware that there were other important skills he needed. Jorden taught him how to navigate a little bit, Samson how to shoot and so one... He wasn't an expert in any of it, but know enough to survive if he was to be separated from others. He was really happy with them... but every time someone commented on his strength something jumped inside him.

He wasn't strong. He clearly remembered that he couldn't make even a scratch on his brothers... these bastards.

He was so lost in thoughts that he couldn't do a thing when suddenly Strawberry Weirdo, the only shithead left on the deck of Baratie, grabbed his leg and throw him into the ocean.

Then he felt as if he flew. He heard familiar shouts... or was it he? And then blackness.

He woke up when he felt some sort of stab. As is someone did something... but not to him... it was weird 'cuz it felt as if something happened to... Ichiji of all people. He heard some voices but didn't pay attention to them. He was in unfamiliar but nice place The room he woke up in was blue and maritime themed. He liked it. He put on clothes that were on the nearest chair and go to find the owner of a place and his saviour. He went downstairs only to see the weirdest thing... he ever saw.

Shitheads times two...

One of them were like 10 years older and other had dyed hair. The Ichiji-look alike become a tomato, Niji a peacock, Rei a flamingo and Yonji a marimo... Oh, and some of them were half-naked.

He blinked and rub his eyes but the weirdness of all hellholes didn't disappear and he didn't wake up in Baratie.

And after that, the carousel of fucked-up-ness went on. He had no clue how it was even possible, but he didn't care. He really was trying to avoid the shitheads, both older and dyed ones but it's clearly wasn't working and he already had a fight with them twice. This time there was no way he would let them do whatever they wanted. He could stand up for himself! He was a sea cook and there was no such thing that could make him back down!

Then way was he here cooking for this bastards?! They didn't deserve it!

He glared at peeled potatoes.

Why, when he heard marimo Yonji's stomach growl, the first thing that comes to his mind was to feed him? His brothers always laughed at him for cooking after all!

He sighed and checked how was the beef stew.

He couldn't get it! Why were these old morons nice to him?! Not like he wasn't happy that maybe in the future something changed but his instinct screamed not to trust them. He didn't want to suffer again. Where his own family would rather kicked him then hugged. While he told himself that he wasn't afraid of anything anymore besides starvation, deep inside he knew that what truly terrified him was a perspective of broken trust. If he will give them his trust and they will crash it, he would be truly broken.

Annoyed with his thoughts he started making dessert. He smirked as he saw what kind of food was left. You know what? He wasn't going to be the only one annoyed by the end of a dinner. Hey, it's not like he was going to make something horrible. He wouldn't waste food! But he'll make them understand some stuff about food!

But before that...

He took a knife and throw. The sharp tool pierced the door frame just above a small hand.

"WHAT THE HELL, BASTARD!" yelled Yonji as he drew back.

The door slammed open. His... oh he felt like puking every time he was about to think that... brothers were standing there with this ridiculous dyed hair and shitty grins on their identical faces... guess he had the same one. They were quadruplets after all... Back to the point, he could feel the trouble.

"What?! You're still doing such plebeian thing?" asked Niji with fake anger.

"Hell, you're even lower than before!" said Yonji and made a face of disgust.

"To think that your little brain thought that you're useful for anything." muttered Ichiji.

Sanji frowned and returned to work, completely ignoring the three princes.

"HEY!" they yelled. Of course, they were angry! Why was this guy treated so nicely by their older counterparts? What made him so... better?! He never was strong or fast! He couldn't swim for a long amount of time or jump like them. He was useless just like father said! What was that?!  
Sanji rolled his eyes and looked at them coldly.

"What do you shitheads what?" he asked.

They opened their mouths but closed them after a second or two. They weren't sure why did they come here in the first place.

The third son of Vinsmoke family sighed.

"Was about to ask you... who's idea it was to dye your hair. You look like a bunch of freaks."

They stiffed.

You see, Ichiji, Niji and Yonji could with proud say that they were good boys and always listen to daddy, but... it started shortly after Sanji's death that now turned out to be disappearance. Father was so much rougher on them. Whatever they do it was never enough! It was like this for next over a dozen months. The dye incident was their first fight ever. It happened during their 12 birthday an almost month ago. Recently father was forcing them more and more, and all their fights ended the same: 'he is the correct one' and 'I think you don't want to end up like your brother' as he referred to the cage in which they had found Sanji once.

And so, now for past 25 days, their hair were dyed. They had no clue why. They still were a bit not used to it, but recently it became okay.

Now... They were pretty sure the instant change of their mood was all Sanji's fault. It was him who made them uncomfortable again. He sure does have the way of pissing them off!

"Shut up..." muttered Niji.

Sanji smirked as he started whipping milk for cream.

"Oh, so it was father." he said. His voice was a bit too happy, they decided. He definitely was enjoying their misery!

"Why you little..." yelled Yonji, but before he had a chance to end his sentence behind them appeared Niji's older counterpart.

The man only sighed.

"Can't you let him work in peace. It just so happens that I would like to eat something... eatable if he's here."

Sanji looked at him and smirked.

"You can't cook for shit, don't ya?"

"Something like that" he furrow "Especially Reiju... she's... no. I'm not talking about that." he shook his head. There was no way he was going to recall the _incident_. Nope! "She is forbidden to even came here. If you ever see her, doesn't matter which one, here, kick her out!"

Sanji raised his visible eyebrow.

"I'm not kicking women." he said casually. He started chopping fruits in front of him.

At first, Niji looked blankly at him. A moment later a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"She's gonna waste food~ a lot of it~!" he said in a sing-song voice. A loud clang was heard as knife fall down on the floor. Sanji's hands were shaking a bit. He turned mechanically to face the man.

"After thinking about it... sisters are nor women, right?"

Niji only smiled brighter.

"Of course they are not." The man left taking three confused brothers with him. They still couldn't get it! Okey, they homeland... homeship, was no longer existing and in the eyes of law they were no longer royals, but they were still born as ones! Their brother, that black sheep of the family was bad enough! How could Niji's older self, of all people, allow that little piece of no good to do anything let alone cook?!

"Okey, kiddos. I need to move some stuff for Rei. Just sit here and stop causing trouble." he said as he left wherever he needed to be. The were left in living-room.

Niji only scowled at his older self. What was wrong with this guy?

"Okey, let's go back there and prank that little insolent twerp!" decided Yonji. Niji smirked. He was so into it!

"What about you, Ichiji?" they looked at the silent redhead. Their oldest quadruplet looked at them blankly.

"You know what? I'm going to find sis."

"Oh, come one!" winced Niji as he shook his blue head. "There is no fun with her. She is so... proper!"

"Well, aren't we all" asked Yonji as he tilted his head to a side. Yonji always liked spending time with his sister.

"I mean, not in front of father!"

"Oh... guess you're right."

To be fair, both Reiju and Ichiji rarely did any pranks with them, although their brother did it more often then sister. She always prefered to draw or read, while Ichiji trained all the time and learnt how to be good future king. Yonji liked pranks but also enjoyed spending time with Rei. He loved it when she read him. Niji was a prankster. If something happened in the castle, like for example explosion, it was his doing. Of course, in front of his father, he was a shining example of a good boy.

And there was also Sanji, the useless, good for nothing, unroyal-like, cooking loving coward that run away from their beloved floating kingdom. And because all of that Niji needed to teach him a lesson even if their older selves were hit in the head. Maybe he just needed to hit them again to stop this madness?  
He will consider that after he takes care of that cooking lover!

XxX

Ichiji inhaled the salty smell of sea as he tried to calm down. When he was younger he liked to say that he didn't care about anything and you know what? It was mostly true. Ichiji cared about handful of things: his royal status, his father's rules and his family. Before they turned five and started their training he also cared about Sanji.

As a child, seeing Sanji as a weak human made him thought that hurting him was okay since that was what father said. After all, father was always right, right? It took him years and Tottland to finally understand that world wasn't black and white.

But he learned and he changed. Sure, it did was hard at first, especially for Niji and Yonji. Reiju was much better, but that's probably because she always knew how this story would end... Yet they could barely do anything. They lost their home, didn't have any money to survive, father was sent to Imple Up the Sky Prison and government was after their heads, but at least they were alive.

He was the leader and it was him who was suppose to look after others.

And they he started to care. His favourite 'This is me, caring...' become literal. He did stuff he never thought he would ever do. Everything for his family, because it was the last thing he had left.

And then Sanji appeared again. He had found them on Sabody Archipelago one year later. They wanted to climb the red line and hide in the Red Town, a city near Mariejois. People usually overlook places that are close to them. It was the beginning of their new life!

And it sure was. When Sanji appeared he was on the run. The crew was on their way to Fishman Island. Something was wrong with Mermaid Princess and because of that, the Yonko Black Beard was after her. Seeing them in an awful state they were in he decided to help them. He brought them on the deck of Thousand Sunny. Of course the Cat Burglar, Cotton Candy Lover and Straw Hat himself weren't pleased with Sanji's decision but in the end, they left Sabody and find a home on Sora Island in the New World.

He exhaled.

He felt calmer.

XxX

At the same time, his younger self was trying to find the flamingo girl.

"Rei?" Ichiji yelled her name. Where was his sister anyway? As he went upstairs he heard the loud 'BAM!'.

"Niji! Yonji! For the love of Blue, can't you do it gentler?"

Ichiji blinked. Since when his sister ever shout? Sure, she sometimes laughed loudly or yelled their names to find them in the castle, but never shout...

XxX

Inside the room, two brothers were helping their sister pack her paintings. Today was a very important event, the birthday of current Pirate King. All territories were overjoyed and all were organising parties. Here on Sora Island, the party was to be held at Knife's Edge Town. Because of that Reiju decided to sell some of her paintings.

"That's not my fault. That stuff is heavy!" yelled Niji.

"And you're superhumans!"

"Maybe we should all just calm dow-"

"Shut up, Yonji!"

They heard a knock. It sounded a bit stiff.

"Come in." they said in union. Although Reiju was still angry.

The red head of Ichiji's younger self leant up.

"Hey... Rei... do you know where my sis can be?" he asked a bit shyly as he saw his sister's older self's expression. "I looked for her but... can't find her..."

Reiju blinked at first. Who would have thought that her all 'this-is-me-caring' younger brother could be this cute!

"I sent her to the library. It's a bit soundproof so she probably didn't hear you." she told him "It's the last room on the left side."

The boy nod his head and disappeared with short 'Thanks!'

When the door closed behind him, Reiju fell on her knees, her face in hands. It looked kinda like out of manga.

"Why couldn't you stupid brothers, stay 12 forever..." she muttered.

"Wow, sister, yooooou're crazy!" said Yonji with a laugh.

Niji only shook his head.

"Oh, shut up, you both thought he was cute too!"

"Like hell!"

"Nah! Sorry, sister!"

She ignored them as she stood up and started talking to herself.

"I wonder if they will look cute in cat ears or dresses... or even maid outfit..."

"STOP YOUR THOUGHTS, YOU MAD WOMAN!"

XxX

It was probably the most terrifying thing he ever encouraged. He never saw his sister enraged. He immediately speeded up to the library. Oh, and he decided to ignore the cross-dressing part or he wouldn't be able to look at his sister the same ever again.

 **A/N: No I'm not going to make them cross-dress. I'm evil but not so much... Or I'll make an OMAKE... but only id you ask me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **R**

 **R**

 **R**

 **REV REV REV**

 **REV REV**

 **REV**

 **R**

 **HERE, PLEASE!**


End file.
